The last voyage of the Atlantic Breeze
July 18, 2022 "Yep, there she is, guys. We've found her!" Dr. Robert Ballard cheered as the submersible's headlights illuminated the rusted structure before him. As he maneuvered the submarine around the massive hulk, the faded name plate below the bow read "ATLA TIC BR EZE" (some of the letters had worn off and fallen to the sea floor below). After three years, the ship's wreck had been located. She laid on her starboard side, against a deep slope. The impact marks on the slope called back to a terrible day in 2019, when the ship departed the port of Athens for the final time. Chapter 1 November 16, 2019 “Come on guys, we’re gonna be late!” Bob Nekaro zipped up his suitcase. While he was slightly nervous, he was also excited. He had never been on a cruise before. He has joined a bunch of his HHW friends for a weeklong cruise around the minecraft world, calling in the ports of Egbertville and Twin Cities, and a stop at Desert Point, which would carry passengers to Karlton. HHW had since moved on from these cities, but others had moved in and re-populated the area since. Alongside the HHW users were thousands of other weather enthusiasts, experts, and regular minecraft players who wanted to learn about the area’s culture. He walked out of his house and got in his car. He drove to the cruise terminal, where he ran into some other HHW users. Bob: Oh hey guys, didn’t expect to catch you before we boarded! SM: Bob, you’re here. Hype: Bobbeh. Bob: What? Hype: Before we go on this cruise, I have a track to show you! Hype pulled out his laptop from his travel bag and opened the GIMP program. He pulled up a track for his newest season, the 2067 Atlantic hurricane season. Bob: Kden, that hurricane hits NC as a C5! Hype: Sad! SM: Silly folks, talking about tracks. We will be boarding a fabulous boat soon! Courtesy of Garfegg. Porygonal was the ship’s designer. He had given them a significant discount for the cruise and would be sailing in a larger suite cabin. As he was involved with the crew, he was already on board the ship. Porygonal: So guys, do you have everything you need? Crew Member: Yes. Food is loaded. Ship is almost done fueling. We should be departing on time. Porygonal: Good. Porygonal looked down off the side of the ship, where he saw that the gangway was allowing the first passengers to board. However, most of the HHW users were still checking in. Clerk: Sir, you must have a form of identification to board this ship. Gied: What? But i’m here! I’m ME! Isn’t that enough? Clerk: Sorry sir, but we need concrete evidence that you are (REDACTED). Hype (whispering to Gied): I’ve got a plan. Hype: Excuse me Ma’am, but this boy here is my, uh... son. Sorry for any confusion. Clerk: Young parent, huh? Hype: *chuckles* Hey, it happens. The Clerk hands Hype and Giedrius their ship ID cards, and they begin walking up the gangway. StrawberryMaster approaches the Clerk’s desk. Clerk: Sir, this information says you live in two different places. SM: Sorry Miss, but Brazil is my winter home. It’s a great place. The Clerk shrugs and hesitantly hands SM his ID card. As the last of the passengers board the ship, an announcement comes on over the ship’s intercom: “Hello and good afternoon passengers, my name is Rowan Collins, and i’m your cruise director. And we thank you for sailing with Cyclone Cruises. Here on board, you’ll find many facilities, such as our expansive water park, divisive cuisine, and elegant spas. We hope you’ll enjoy your 7-night historic cities cruise on the beautiful Atlantic Breeze, named after the divine Atlantic herself. We hope you’ll have a great cruise and a happy sailing. At 3:30 PM we will perform a emergency drill to show you what to do in the event of an emergency, and at 4:00 PM we will depart Athens. See you on board!” The announcement ends. By now, Bob has already found his way to the buffet and is stuffing his face with food. A younger boy spots him and approaches him. Cooper: Bob? Bob: Hey, who are you? Cooper: It’s me, Cooper! Bob: Oh! I thought I recognized your voice from somewhere. Bob’s face is covered with food. Cooper: Um, not to be rude, but you have food all over your face. Bob: Oh, oops! Guess I got carried away, haha. Bob grabs a napkin and wipes off his face. Bob: Sorry about that. So what brought you here to Athens and the ship? Cooper: I know I haven’t been to Athens before, but this cruise was a big event, too big for me to pass up. The city is beautiful! All the towers, the aquarium, the vast forest around it, and of course, the pools! Even the ship has them! I just can’t- Cooper is interrupted by two teenagers barreling toward their table. They push past an elderly couple and rush down the hall, spouting stuff in some foreign language. One of them stops when he sees Bob and stands near the table. Bob: Uh… who are you? ???: Šamlík Bob: Oh, this is Prism isn’t it? Prism: You bet it is! I brought Jakub too. Jakub: Hello, gamers. Cooper: Hey guys! Want to- Before Cooper can finish, Prism and Jakub bolt away and begin yelling again. Bob and Cooper shrug. As sail-away time approaches, several HHW users begin walking towards the observation lounge at the front of the ship. As Bob walks up the stairs, he spots Porygonal in a lounge chair. Bob: Garfield! I was wondering when I would run into you. Porygonal: Hey Bob. So, what do you think of my ship? Ain’t she a beaut? Bob: Well, I loved the buffet. Porygonal: *laughs* Well that’s great, Bob. Good to know you’re enjoying the ship so far. Are you looking forward to the sail-away? Bob: Yep! I’m ready for my first cruise! Porygonal gives Bob a thumbs up, and Bob walks towards the very front of the ship. At 4:05 PM, the ship’s lines are released. Her bow thrusters flare to life, and she begins to push away from the dock. She gives three long, loud horn blasts to alert the smaller ships to move aside. The Atlantic Breeze has begun what the crew believes is just another voyage. Chapter 2 7:25 PM As the sun sets, the passengers prepare to eat dinner in the Bermuda dining room. Gary slowly enters the room, wearing a hoodie and shorts. Although he is very nervous, he looks around the room and admires the intricate designs and paintings in the room. He enjoyed looking at it. However, his alluring was interrupted by a Waitress. Waitress: Sir? Do you want to know where your table is? Gary is shocked back into reality. Gary: Oh, uh… yes please. Waitress: Okay, follow me. Gary follows the waitress to his table, towards the wall. He is seated at a table underneath a large painting of the Gibbs Hill Lighthouse. He admires the painting before looking at his tablemates. There are three people he doesn’t recognize at all, one empty seat, and a person who looks vaguely familiar to him. The man is wearing a bright t-shirt and shorts. A waitress approaches the table and begins taking orders. Man: I will have a steak cooked medium rare. And i’ll have a cookie for dessert. Gary: Just one cookie? Man: I love cookies, because they’re my children. Well not really, but you know. Gary is hit by a wave of realization. Gary: ...Akio? The Man appears to be caught off guard by the statement. Re-collecting himself, he answers. Akio: You know me? Gary: Yeah! It’s me, Gary. Uh…. Mulaky? Akio and Gary shake hands. Akio: So are you excited for this cruise, Gary? I sure am! I just haven’t seen Bob yet… Gary: Lol, you still haven’t found him? Akio: Shush, silly man. Or else you’re going in the oven! Gary: *laughs* I hope you enjoy the cruise, Akio. Waitress: Sir, may I take your order? Gary: Uh, yeah. I’ll take some Pizza with fries, and can I get a fruit cup with that? Waitress: Of course. As Gary settles back in his seat, Akio spots someone he knows being seated near them. Akio: Will! Care to join us? Will: Uh, sure? Will tries to sit down, but the waitress stops him. Waitress: We’re sorry, but someone important is sitting here. They’re just running late. Will: Oh, sorry. Akio and Gary look at each other. As they do, the waitress receives a notification on some sort of pager. It has the logo of the cruise line on the back. Waitress: Oh, here he is now. The waitress disappears behind the wall. About 40 seconds later, she re-emerges, accompanied by a man dressed in a suit. He has short hair, with most of it at the top of his head. He sits down at the table. He introduces himself. Man: Hello, ladies and gentleman. You may know me from the weather world, but for those who don’t, my name is Philip Klotzbach, and I am glad to make your acquaintance. One of the people that Gary doesn’t know is shocked. He introduces himself as Corbin, and began talking with Philip. Corbin: You’re THE Philip Klotzbach? You do amazing work, dude! Philip: Oh, thank you. It’s not often I find people who know me out in the world. Waitress: Sir, your order? Philip orders his food. Akio looks over at Will at the next table, who looks as shocked as he does. They lock eyes for a few seconds before turning back to face their tables. Akio thinks to himself: “If Klotzbach is here, who knows how many weather experts are on this ship?” Meanwhile, at another table, Captain Quintino Lieto is seated with several weather experts including some of the forecasters from the National Hurricane Center. Captain Lieto: I would like to take this moment to welcome all you amazing people on board the Atlantic Breeze. Berg: Thank you, Captain. Stewart: I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Blake: Hey there, Captain. Stewart: I want to discuss something that concerns me. I overheard that there was a fire on this ship recently. Is she safe? Captain Lieto: Oh don’t let that bother you, this ship was repaired in a jiffy and she’s good as new. She’s still fragile in a few places, though. I can guarantee you that your travels will be completely safe. Stewart: That’s good to know. After the crazy Pacific season this year, I needed a break. Blake: I second that. As they start eating dinner, Bob sits down at a table with Hype, who has brought his Laptop. Bob: Come on Hype, at the table…..? Hype: Bobbeh PLS, I need to help the wiki! Bob: There’s no wifi out here, you know that, right? Hype slowly and silently closes the laptop. Hype: So are any admins back home to help with the wiki? Bob: Farm is, and I think Caleb is too. The rest of the admins came on the cruise. Hype: Well, it’s good to know that somebody will watch the wiki while we’re gone. I can trust Farm. A shame Caleb’s parents wouldn’t let him go, but I guess somebody had to stay. A waiter approaches their table. Waiter: Good evening gentleman, my name is Amish Mudaliyar, and I will be serving you dinner tonight. What would you like to order…? 9:30 PM Lido Pool Cooper is taking a late night swim in the pool when he spots two people approach him. Lucarius: It’s a fabulous night out today, isn’t it Doug? Doug: Yeah. Cooper: Hi guys! He gets out of the pool and puts a towel on and sits on a deck chair. Cooper: Is it me or has the ship been moving… erratically lately? Lucarius: I’ve seen it too, using my Lucarius aura! Lucarius strikes a dramatic pose. Doug: Silly Lucarius, you have no aura. Lucarius: Ok listen here- actually never mind. Not gonna go there. To be serious, I noticed it too. They spot a crew member walking past. Douglas quickly motions for them to come over. Doug: Um, excuse me sir. First Officer: Hello, passengers. How may I help you on this beautiful night? Lucarius, Doug and Cooper explain what they’ve seen to the man. First Officer (whispering to himself): I thought that dumbo told me he fixed it. First Officer: Thank you for expressing concern, we will tell the others about this. He walks off. The three shrug before walking back into the ship. Chapter 3 Ship’s Bridge 11:00 PM First Officer: Captain, did you confirm that the ship’s steering gear was fully repaired? Captain Lieto: I’m pretty sure that it’s fine. I had to rush through the checklist to keep schedule, but it’s running fine right now. First Officer: Sir, you should’ve checked more thoroughly. The fire was only a few weeks ago and some things still haven’t been touched up. Captain Lieto: And the problem is what? The ship is running as smooth as a stream right now. If there’s any major problems, report to me and i’ll make repairs at the current or next port. First Officer: Captain, i’ve been receiving complaints from guests that the ship has been moving irregularly over the past several hours. The Captain checks their past track to confirm this. Captain Lieto: Very well. I will see to it that this is looked at in Egbertville. Now go to bed, please. You look very tired. First Officer: Very well, I was thinking of doing so anyway. The First Officer exits the room. 7:00 AM Deck 4 Oceanview Cabin Money Hurricane is lounging in his cabin, watching the water go by. Deep down, he slightly regrets booking this after all that he’s said about cruises, but at the same time, HHW would be essentially deserted. He was a fun guy, and he wanted a fun time. So there he was. Money Hurricane got up from his cabin and walked into the hallway, when he ran into another person. Money: Oops! Sorry about that. Are you a crew member? Wait a second, I know that face. You’re Roy! Roy: You must be Money Hurricane. I’ve heard your voice before. Wanna go upstairs and get breakfast together? Money: Meh, why not. Money Hurricane and Roy board an elevator. The elevator chimes as it goes up the decks. However, the elevator stops as it reaches an earlier deck. A person with long, blonde hair boards the elevator. Money Hurricane: Who’s this kid? What’s your name? Chap: Me? My name is… Zolin. He shows Money Hurricane his ID card to confirm it. Roy: Wait, are you Chap? Chap: Yep. I even have a homestuck game. SM made it for me! Money: Yeah, yeah. So where are you headed, anyway? Chap: The Ozone Buffet. Gonna get some breakfast. Money: That’s where we’re going, too! Wanna grab a bite with us? Chap: Gladly, but there’s one thing: Peri’s waiting for me there. I hope you guys will allow him too. Money: Um- Roy: Sure! We’d love to. Roy, Money Hurricane, and Chap arrive at the buffet. After they get their food and sit down, they spot a man seemingly yelling at the ocean. “MY NAME IS ROBERT COOK, AND YOU’VE BEEN AS SICK AS EVER” The four gape at the man, as they realize who he is. He continues yelling: “THE ATLANTIC IS DOOMED FOREVER! -AMO WILL PREVAIL!” Shortly afterwards, he is intercepted by two crew members. Robert: Get your hands off me! Crew Member: Sir, you’re making a scene, and all these passengers are trying to eat. He continues yelling as the crew members escort him away. Money: How’d that nut get on here? Roy: I guess the message got out pretty far. The two look at Chap and Peri, who have finished their meals and are now playing Homestuck on their SBOX Vitas™. Peri: Wow, this game has epic 3D graphics! Chap: Uh, Epic. Yeah. Money Hurricane gets up from the table and walks outside. He soaks in the sun, and finds a deck chair. He puts on some sunscreen and relaxes. He is finally at peace. He was able to convince his mom to stay home after he said she could have 50% of his ebay earnings while he was gone. He put on some sunglasses and was ready for a day on the ship. He thought to himself: “Maybe cruise ships aren’t so bad after all”. Despite not having internet access, Hype was determined to finish this season before the ship returned. He hadn’t been this motivated in years. He moved his mouse with elegant strokes, carving the tracks as he saw them in his mind. After finishing 10 of the 23 storms in his season, he closed his laptop and headed outside to find Bob. Eventually, Hype found Bob near the miniature golf. He sat down on the bench next to him and opened his laptop. Hype: Bob, I made a bunch of tracks today. He clicks through them one by one. Hype: Thoughts? Bob: They’re nice. But Hype, why aren’t you relaxing and enjoying the trip? This isn’t the time to be making tracks. Hype: Well Bobbeh, that’s my decision and that’s final! Sad! But to be honest, you’re right. Maybe I should relax for a bit. Hype goes down to the bar near the pool. Hype: Can I get some Moon Mist? I need to unwind. Bartender: Sure thing. Hype: Thanks. Hype relaxes at the bar, drinking his Moon Mist. He is certain that he will have a great vacation. Chapter 4 Tortola Lounge 11:30 AM The Tortola Lounge is at its peak hour. Being near the top of the ship, right next to the steakhouse, it is a place for guests to relax and play games, or talk with friends. A few HHW users have picked up a game of scrabble. Gied: S A D. That’s four points. SM: Silly Gied. Four points is nothing big, I will show you the true power of the senate! SM uses almost all of his letters to spell out HASSELHOFF. SM: 22 points. You silly kids can’t comprehend such great words, can you? Prism: Oh yeah? Well i’ve got something better for ya. Check this out, nerds. Prism tries to spell a word but realizes he is one short. He quickly looks at the box which has the other letters inside, and grabs the letter he needs without anyone looking. SM: Epicgamer? Prism: Yes! SM: That’s two words, silly man. They don’t count as one. Prism: I’ll show you what doesn’t count as one. They begin to argue. Hype enters the room. Hype: K, why are we arguing? Prism: SM doesn’t think this is a fair word. He points to the game board. Hype: Prism, that’s technically two words. Prism gets up from his seat, hesitates, and sits back down. Prism: Okay. Prism reluctantly picks up his letters and makes a new word. Prism: Mirage. There, is that a word? All: Yes. When the three finish their game, they go down to the Ozone Buffet with Hype for lunch. At the buffet is many tantalizing foods, including several buffets serving international food. Hype: Look at all the choices. SM: OH MY GAH. They have Strawberry fools! SM runs to the dessert buffet, where sure enough, there is a plate of Strawberry Fools. SM puts three of them on his plate before returning to the group. Hype: SM, I hope you’re not on a diet. SM: Don’t worry, Tommy. My last diet was 6 years ago. Cheers! ???: Kek is that SM? The group turns around to spot a tall white male approaching them. THG: It’s me, Theggus! SM: Theggi boi! Glad you could make it. THG: Sad. As the group finds a table, they spot someone rushing towards them. Someone they spot rushing towards them. Robert: ATLANTIC WISHCASTERS! DESTROY THEM! Just before he reaches their table, a man runs up and catches him in the gut, and he falls to the ground, wincing. The other apologizes for the inconvenience, and introduces himself as Jason Reed. Before they can talk to him, he walks away. Hype: Jason Reed is on this boat? I need to tell Bob. SM: Technically Hype, this is a ship. Hype: SM, shush. THG: This winter has been sad so far. Hype: Theggus please, it’s only November. THG: They said it would be an active winter again though. They continue talking. THG: ...but on the good side, I made a 60% profit today off my stocks. Sad! Crew Member: Sorry to interrupt, but are you done with your food? They all hand him their plates, and he wheels them off on a cart. Midships 2:00 PM Roy has been searching all over the ship for Porygonal, who he hasn’t seen since April. After around 30 minutes, Roy finds him near the ship’s shopping center. Roy: Pory! There you are. Porygonal turns and sees him. Porygonal: Roy? Roy: Yeah, it’s me. How are you, man? Porygonal: ...okay, I guess. Roy: Hmm? Is something wrong? Porygonal: I don’t know, it’s just… He pauses. Porygonal: I’ve been on this ship on and off for seven months, and I’ve never felt this uneasy about her… i’m her designer, but I feel like I missed something somewhere. He sits down on a nearby bench and Roy follows. Roy: What do you mean? Porygonal: The ship has been creaking and groaning every time she turns, it feels so unnatural. But i’ve heard the crew is gonna look at it when we arrive in Egbertville tomorrow. Roy ponders this thought. As he does, Porygonal gets up and walks away without him even noticing. About five minutes later, Roy finally realizes. Roy: Huh, Pory? He looks around and doesn’t see him anywhere. Roy eventually walks off too. As night falls, the ship is a bustling city, illuminating the water around her. Meanwhile, Robert Cook is in the ship’s jail. He had tried to attack a passenger who said they liked the Atlantic. Robert: Let me out of here! Crew Member: Sir, you’re a danger to everyone around you. You will stay here until we figure out what to do with you. Robert Cook is angered by this and he begins banging against the cage. Crew Member: Sir, that is not going to help your situation. He continues banging on the wall for a few minutes before calming down. Robert Cook (thoughts): I am going to get out of this god damn cell. These people just don’t understand or see the world the way I do. I well get them to understand if it kills me! The crew member notices his strange expression and leans in, revealing his name tag. Robert: Hasselhoff? What kind of name is that? The crew member gives him a wide smile. Chapter 5 Robert Cook stands up and looks at the man before him, who stands as well. Robert: Hasselhoff? Who the hell are you? Hasselhoff: You wouldn’t know. I’m associated with a very special community you don’t know or care about. And it’s best it stays that way. Hasselhoff begins to walk away. Robert: Hey, kid! I wasn’t done with you! Hasselhoff stops, but doesn’t turn around. Hasselhoff: Mister Cook, I understand you’re upset, but I have a busy schedule. Robert: Hey…! Hasselhoff shuts the door to the ship’s jail, leaving Robert in the dark. Robert balls his fists and walks to the door of the cell. In anger, he throws his fist against the door as hard as he can. CLAANG! Something can be heard falling to the ground. Robert slowly presses against the door, and it opens. Suddenly rejuvenated, he exits the cell and steps over the busted lock. Robert: I’m stronger than I thought. Looking around for a disguise, he finds a discarded crew uniform. It is a tight fit, but he slips into it. He sneaks out the door and towards his cabin. He reaches it, and reaches for his card. Realizing he doesn’t have it, he panics briefly and begins checking all his pockets. He finds a crew card in one of them, and tries it in the slot. The door opens and he enters the room, locking the door behind him. Angry at the crew, he begins to plot a way to get his revenge. The sun rises, and the Atlantic Breeze anchors off Egbertville. Ozone Buffet 7:50 AM SM: My gah, it’s Egbertville!!!11! Bob: It is. Nice to see her again. Did any of you plan any shore excursions? Most say no, except for Hype. Hype: I booked a tour at a museum of Egbertville, and you’re coming too, Bobbeh! Bob: Um, what…? Hype hands him a ticket for a museum tour. Bob: Hype, you should’ve told me abo- Hype: Bobbeh PLS. Loosen up and have fun for once. SM: Great discussion folks. SM here is going to find his great house! Money Hurricane and Giedrius approach the group. Gied: Hi sad kids. All except THG: Hi Giedrius. THG: Velociraptors have fur. Sad! Gied: Do I have to jail you? ???: Nah, that’s my job! HypotheticalHurricane runs up to the group. HH: You silly kids better not be sad while you’re there or you’re in jail. SM: Noted. A chime plays over the intercom, stopping the discussion. The captain comes on. Captain Lieto: Good morning everyone, and welcome to the beautiful shores of Egbertville. This land is full of rich history and shopping. If you wish to disembark. Please head down to the disembarkation point which is located on deck 2. That is where the lifeboats will ferry you on-shore. Once again we thank you for sailing with us on the Atlantic Breeze. The announcement ends, but by then most people are already making their way down. Brick, who the group ran into on the way down, got into the lifeboat with Porygonal. The rest of the group got on, as well as some other passengers. When it was full, they began making their way towards the island. Brick: It’s nice to be away from my annoying brothers for once. Bob: Are you planning to do anything on the island? Brick: I don’t know, I might just find a place to lounge. Hype: Me and Bobbeh are going to the historical museum! As they talk, the boat eventually reaches the dock. The group disembarks into the hot sun. SM: My goodness, I forgot how warm Egbertville is. Gied: So this is Egbertville. They all split up as they go do their own things. Museum Guide: This is a picture of the first revolutionary underwater building in Egbertville. It now serves as a gift shop and tourism centre. It was built by Porygonal in 2018. Bob: Ah yes, Garfield’s castle. It was pretty cool. HH and THG have gone on a tour of the mines. HH: Wow. THG: This is a long shaft. HH: THG PLS! THG: Sad! Guide: Please do not make inappropriate jokes, there are children on this tour. THG: Whatever. HH has to keep the guide and THG apart for most of the tour. Meanwhile, Roy has gone to look at old Egbertville, a recreation of the original town. Roy: Wow, so this is what this place used to look like. As he gazes upon the buildings, he hears noise coming from inside one of them. Upon walking in, he sees a person rummaging around. Roy: Who are you? The man looks at Roy. He is wearing a shirt that has Mario characters on it. Roy: Are you Mario? Mario: Uh…. yes kek. Roy: You know there’s nothing in those chests, right? These buildings are re-creations. Mario looks in the chest he had been rummaging through. He slowly closes it. Mario: Um, I knew that. Roy laughs. Roy: Silly Mateo. Are you on the cruise with the rest of us? Mario: Yes, actually. My mom let me go on it. Roy: Say, Mario. What say you and me go and do some looking around together? Mario nods, and the two of them walk off into the town. Chapter 6 Ship’s Bridge 5:00 PM Captain Lieto turns on the intercom. Captain Lieto: I need the following people on the bridge: First Officer Josef March, Second Officer David Addison, Third Officer William Pipe, and the ship’s designer. We are hosting an important meeting. The four men hurry up to the bridge. Second Officer Addison: So what do you need us for? Captain Lieto: We need to discuss the ship’s status. She is having issues steering and I fear she may not be able to dock in some of the ports we have planned. At least, not safely. Porygonal: So what do you suggest we do? Third Officer Pipe: Maybe we should skip a port. Captain Lieto: Hmmm…. The Captain begins pacing back and forth across the room, deep in thought. Porygonal: If we have to skip a port, it should be Karlton’s stop at Desert Point. That area is very hard to traverse, and I understand your urgency to get her back to Athens. Captain Lieto: But if we skip a port, people will get mad at us… Porygonal: What is more important to you, the safety of a multi-million dollar ship, or one stop on an itinerary? Captain Lieto: True, true… I guess we’re going to be skipping Karlton. I will inform the port authorities and make an announcement. Captain Lieto turns on the intercom again. Captain Lieto: Good afternoon, passengers, this is your Captain with an emergency message. Due to mechanical problems, we will be skipping the port of Karlton and will instead sail straight back to Athens. Tomorrow’s port of call in Twin Cities will go ahead as scheduled. Thank you for your attention, and sorry for any inconvenience. Captain Lieto turns off the intercom. First Officer March: I guess that’s how it is. Suddenly, Gary Hasselhoff bursts through the door. Captain Lieto: Fourth Officer Hasselhoff! You were not summoned, why are you here? Hasselhoff: Sir… the man who we put in the jail escaped. The Captain gets a stern look on his face. Captain Lieto: What do you mean, escaped? Hasselhoff: I went into the jail and found the padlock smashed on the ground, and the cell door wide open… he’s on the ship somewhere, and we need to find him. Captain Lieto: Hasselhoff, why didn’t you watch him more closely? Haselhoff: Sorry sir, but I need my beauty sleep. Captain Lieto shrugs him off. Captain Lieto: Whatever. We will form three search parties to locate him. If we find him before the ship docks in Twin Cities we will throw him off there. First Officer March: So who will be in what group? Captain Lieto: So there are six of us. There’s me, the four of you guys, and the designer. I say we draw straws to see who will work with who. They find a hat nearby and write each other’s names on a slip of paper. Captain Lieto draws the first two. Captain Lieto: Addison, you will be searching with me. Second Officer Addison: Roger that. Captain Lieto: Fourth Officer Hasselhoff! You will work with First Officer March. Captain Lieto: That leaves the last group as Porygonal and Third Officer Pipe. The search will commence if he has not been found before the ship leaves Twin Cities. Porygonal: But Captain, why not search now? Captain Lieto: We don’t want to make the passengers suspicious. It’s best we do it at night, too. All: Ok. Captain Lieto: Meeting adjourned. The Captain grabs a nearby rod and slams it on a table. Bermuda Dining Room 6:30 PM Hype slams his fist on the table. Hype: Why, Why do we have to skip Karlton? Bob: Hype, i’m upset too, but you’re being immature about the whole situation. Please take a second to recollect yourself. Hype: Don’t call me immature again, or I’ll go into super duper hyper rage mode! Bob: Hype, no. Think about good things. Think about the dinner you ordered. Hype: No! I- Hype begins to think about what he ordered, a meal consisting of chicken fingers and fries. As he does, he begins to relax and daydream of his food. SM: Works every time. If only I could see my fabulous Karlton house. JD will be disappointed! Cooper: Don’t worry about it. At least we’re going to Twin Cities tomorrow. I’m doing a nature tour along the outskirts of the city! MH: Of course Cooper does the tour about birds and crap. SM: Don’t be silly, Jamie. Or else i’ll turn you into a cactus! Cooper: I’ll be going to the pool later if anyone wants to join me. Bob: I guess i’ll come. Why not. Hype: I guess i’ll come too. Bob: Oh hey, has anyone heard from Garfield? SM: Last I heard, the man was walking towards the bridge. He said he had a great meeting to attend! Bob: I thought he wasn’t a crew member. Cooper: But he is the ship’s designer. Bob: True. Prism walks up to the table. Prism: Have any of you guys seen Jakub? All: No. Prism: Strange. I haven’t seen him since the first day of the trip. Not even on the shore. You don’t think he jumped ship, do you? SM: Hmm…. Hype: How about we discuss this tomorrow. For now, let’s dig in to some delicious dinner. Hype smiles as he sees the waitress approach their table. Waitress: Chicken fingers and fries? Hype: Right here! Bob watches as Hype digs in to his food. He smiles, knowing that Hype is happy. But he isn’t sure about the rest of the trip. Chapter 7 As the group stepped off the ship, they were greeted by a welcome sign: “WELCOME TO TWIN CITIES!” They look on in awe at the upgraded city. Since they had left, the industrial age had hit hard. Most of the buildings looked modern, and the subway had been finished at some point. SM: My gah, the subway is complete!!! Bob: Then why are there still people here? They all laugh. Lucarius: Wow, you guys built this? Mario: Yes, all of- SM: We built the foundation, yes! Mario shoots SM a stern look. SM shrugs before continuing: SM: This was the greatest server of all! Even Dene lived here, that is, before the 9/23 attacks… Mario: Kek, that was a sad day. THG: Kden they have a memorial for it. They all walk up to it. Bob: Uh, there’s no victims. SM: Of course! Nobody died in the attack. This memorial is actually for the creation of Striderville! A great place. Mario: That was never open. SM: It will open someday. Mario: Ok, sure. They all go off on their separate ways. Meanwhile, Robert Cook is seen in his cabin on the ship. Robert: Those scoundrels won’t find me. He slips the crew uniform back on. Robert: Not as long as I am wearing this suit! He steps outside and begins walking down the hall, but he is confronted by a passenger. Passenger: Excuse me. Robert: Uh, um…. Yes? Passenger: Where do I go to get off the ship? Robert recalls the announcement from the previous day. Robert: …Deck 2. Passenger: Thanks. The passenger walks away, and Robert Cook breathes a sigh of relief. Robert: That was a close shave. Robert continues walking down the hall, and right past Second Officer Addison, who doesn’t recognize him. Second Officer Addison (to himself): I’ll find this guy sooner or later… Twin Cities 2:00 PM Lucarius and Roy are running back to the terminal. They spot Bob along the way. Bob: Why are you running? Roy: The ship leaves in an hour! They bolt past him, and he soon begins to follow. Watching them from the bridge is Porygonal, with his heart in his stomach. First Officer March takes notice and pulls him aside. First Officer March: You’ve been looking awfully shaken lately. You okay? Porygonal: I’m okay. I’m just worried about my ship. She has a damaged steering gear and has two days of sailing to get back to Athens. First Officer March: Don’t worry, sir. It seems dangerous, but we will prevail. We’ll get through this, okay? Porygonal: ...Yeah, I guess. First Officer March: You look ill, sir. Would you like me to escort you to your quarters so you can rest. Porygonal considers the request. Porygonal: Yes, please. It would help ease the stress. First Officer March and Porygonal walk out of the bridge. Lido Deck 3:30 PM SPLAASH! Cooper dives into the pool again. Cooper: How was that one, Chap? Chap: Uh….. nice. Cooper: Yay, thanks! Cooper swims underwater before laying on his back on the surface. Cooper: A great day of taking pictures, and now I get to cool off in the pool. A perfect day if you ask me! SM: Peri here would agree! Right? SM turns to Peri. Peri: Uh, yeah sure. SM: Today was a fabulous day, regardless. Cheers! He and Peri clink their sodas together and drink. Peri: ...Why… Below deck, Robert Cook has managed to sneak into the ship’s forward engine room. Robert: Hmm, what to do… Robert searches between the engines, across passageways, until it hits him. Robert recalls overhearing a discussion about the steering gear a couple days back, and he begins moving towards the control room. Opening the door, he spots the rusted column that connects the wheel to the ship’s rudders. He begins to tamper with it. Robert: Now if I remove this, this and this… Suddenly, he hears the metal door to the engine room close with a clang. Panicking, he pulls the stabilizer from the column before dashing out of the room, stuffing it in his pocket. Crew Member: Is someone down here? Robert: No! Before the crew member can give chase, Robert has escaped the engine room. The ship undocks from the Twin Cities pier. With a lurch, the Atlantic Breeze is out to sea… ...never to return. Chapter 8 At 9:33 AM, Bob wakes up from his bed. He grabs the daily schedule from the mailbox outside his door, and reviews the activities. Today is a day at sea, which means there will be organized activities on the ship the whole day. Bob: I think i’ll go attend the “Guess Who” game. Seems fun enough. After a long day, Bob heads to the atrium lobby at 6:00 PM, where the Guess Who game is being hosted. Host: Ok guys, Question 3! Who is the man who directed the “Titanic” movie in 1997! Bob: Uh… Passenger: James Cameron! Host: Correct! Bob looks at Money Hurricane, who rolls his eyes. Money: My name may be James, but i’m no Cameron. Host: Please, everyone, keep it down, okay? We’re not supposed to be loud today. Due to the disappearance of Robert Cook from the jail, the ship was on high alert. Nobody was to be loud, as to attract his attention. The game continues and concludes, with Bob getting third place. Host: Thank you for playing! Next up will be the super cyclone challenge. Gied: Ooohh! I wanna play! I wanna play! As Gied rushes up to the front row, Bob leaves the atrium. He runs straight into Porygonal, who has a glum look on his face. Bob: Garfield, is something wrong? Porygonal: ….I’m fine. Just don’t bother me right now. He walks past Bob, who is surprised. Suddenly, a man runs into and past Porygonal, sending him sprawling. As Bob runs to his aid, the man, who is Robert Cook, continues rushing towards the front of the ship. Robert: Where has the time gone??? As he rushes away, some of the crew approaches Bob and Porygonal. Crew Member: Where did the man go? Porygonal points towards the front. The Crew Member nods and swipes up a phone on the wall, calling the bridge. The First Officer picks up. First Officer March: Yes? Crew Member: I think i’ve found the man you’re looking for. As Bob struggles to help Porygonal to his feet, he shouts. Porygonal: Take me to that phone! Bob hesitantly takes Porygonal over to the man on the phone, and he requests to talk. Porygonal: Hello! First Officer: Porygonal, is that you? Porygonal: Yes! It was definitely the fellow from the jail. I was the one who he hit! During the whole call, Porygonal is breathing heavily. Porygonal: I think he’s headed to the engine room. Try to intercept him there! First Officer March: Roger! The first officer hangs up the phone. Captain Lieto: Who was that? First Officer March: It was the designer, sir. The crook ambushed him and is now heading towards the forward engine room! Captain Lieto: Tell the other officers. We shall all corner him there. And… you! He points to a nearby crew member. Captain Lieto: You man the helm while we deal with this. Keep her safe. The Captain and First Officer dash out of the room. As this is going on, Porygonal has requested that Bob help him to the Tortola Lounge so he can sit down. Porygonal: Bob… I am grateful. Go find your friends and relax. I will be here unless I am needed. Bob: Gotcha. Bob walks off to find his friends. About 10 minutes later, he gets an overwhelming urge to head to the bridge. He slowly lifts himself from the chair and hobbles down the stairs. Forward Engine Room 6:20 PM Robert dashes through the maze of engines, looking for a place to hide. He finds a small space between one of the engines and the ship’s powerful hull, and hides there. No less than 15 seconds later, Second Officer Addison kicks the door open. Second Officer Addison: Whoever is in there, show yourself! From the middle of the engine room, a voice yells “Over my dead body!” The officers rush to the location with pistols loaded. But all they find is… a bluetooth speaker. Robert has rigged several of these across the engine room to trick the officers. Third Officer Pipe: We will not allow you to interfere with this! From somewhere else, a voice calls “I already have.” They locate another bluetooth speaker and shoot it. It is destroyed with a small explosion. Captain Lieto waits at the door to the engine room. He feels uneasy, though he has faith in his crew. This isn’t their first time dealing with unruly passengers, but this man is on another level. Ship’s Bridge 6:45 PM The lone crew member observes the darkening landscape around him. The sun is dropping behind the ocean, creating a beautiful sunset. He hears footsteps behind him, and sees Porygonal limping onto the bridge. Crew Member: Sir, are you alright? Porygonal: Where… is everyone? Crew Member: They’re all down in the engine room dealing with the perpetrator. May we wish for their victory and quick return. I can’t manage this bridge by myself. Porygonal: Well, that’s why i’m here. He sits in a chair in front of a display. The crew member feels comforted by his presence, which allows him to get a better grip on his surroundings. It’s now that he realizes the beautiful scenery around him. Crew Member: Do you ever just look out over the ocean, and look at the beautiful scenery? We’re sailing kinda close to the coast right now, so you can see the trees blooming, the beautiful beaches, all the animals, the rocks near the coast, the waves breaking ahead of us, and in fact, the moon is starting to… His voice trails off as he realizes what he has just described. His eyes open wide. Chapter 9 Upon realizing what the crew member has said, Porygonal springs out of his seat using all of his strength and turns on the ship’s headlights. There, no less than half a mile ahead, is a rocky outcropping. Crew Member: Contact the Captain! I’ll turn the ship. As Porygonal rushes for a phone, the crew member grabs the wheel.... ...it doesn’t budge. Crew Member: Sir, the wheel won’t budge! She’s stuck! Porygonal: I don’t know if I have the authority to say this, but put the ship in full reverse! Captain Lieto picks up on the line. Captain Lieto: What is it, boy? I don’t have time for this right now! Porygonal: We have a bigger problem up here than you will ever have. You need to come to the bridge, immediately! Before the captain can answer, he hangs up. Captain Lieto: Guys, keep searching! I have been summoned to the bridge. Officers: Yes, Captain! Shortly after the Captain leaves, Robert Cook emerges from behind the engine, wielding a shotgun he found behind an emergency door. Robert: Hey, you losers! Eat this! Robert fires the shotgun at the steel walkway above him, which groans and collapses. Robert Cook has to jump back to avoid getting crushed. Hasselhoff: There he is! Get him! The officers draw their pistols and split up. Robert Cook fires the shotgun at Hasselhoff, striking him in the shoulder. He falls to his knees, gripping the wound, but is not killed by the bullet. From behind Hasselhoff, Second Officer Addison appears and fires his pistol, striking the Shotgun and knocking it out of his hands. Robert dives for it, but Third Officer Pipe, who had found his way behind Cook, quickly grabs it and smashes it against an engine. Second Officer Addison: Hasselhoff, retreat! Let us handle this. On the bridge, the Captain has just arrived, and is filled in by a panicking crew member. Captain Lieto: Move her forward again, but put more thrust on the Starboard propellor! It’s our only chance to turn the ship, and perhaps we can anchor and wait for help from there. The crew member quickly does so, and the ship groans. Under the force of the uneven propulsion power, the ship is slowly turning to port, but much slower than she would with her rudders. Porygonal: This could be a close one. Some of the passengers have taken notice of the outcropping ahead of them, including Hype. Hype: Um, you guys see this? There’s rocks ahead. Giedrius runs up and looks over the side. Gied: Yeah, that could damage the ship. Why aren’t they turning? They hear faint noises down below. The gunfight between Robert and the officers continues, with Hasselhoff standing where the captain had stood earlier. Now that all of the officers have found Robert, they are about to corner him. Only now does First Officer March notice the unusual activity coming from the engines. They’re much hotter than usual. On the bridge, the outcropping is coming quick, and calculating the ship’s trajectory, Porygonal covers his face. The Captain only realizes now that he could have turned on the bow thrusters and orders them turned on, but it is too late. However, the officers below have finally cornered Robert Cook. First, Second, and Third Officers: We’ve got you, scoundrel! SSSCRRRRRAASSSSSHHHH!!!!!! To everyone’s shock, the metal hull to their right begins to buckle, and it splits. Ocean water begins swamping the engine room. The first Officer quickly runs up the stairs and meets with Hasselhoff, as the entire ship seems to lift up briefly, and the floor of the engine room begins to buckle too. Robert Cook, Second Officer Addison, and Third Officer Pipe disappear below the foaming, angry water. First Officer March: Come on, Hasselhoff! We need to get out of here! Below deck, several passengers lounging in their rooms are thrown out of bed by the shuddering. Bob, who was looking over the side of the ship, feels the railings tremble in his hands. Money Hurricane is thrown off his feet by the sudden juddering. The ship continues to scrape the rock for a bit longer before it finally is released. The ship now drifts into open waters. By now, Porygonal’s wound has mostly healed, and he quickly takes charge. Porygonal: Get the officers in here. NOW! The Captain reluctantly leaves to find the first officer. Porygonal stays on the bridge. He spots the crew member who had been at the helm. Porygonal: You can go now. We will handle things from here. The Crew Member leaves the room. As the Captain runs through the ship, he runs right into the First Officer and Hasselhoff, and they almost knock each other over. Captain: Where are the other officers!? First Officer March takes a deep breath. First Officer March: ...They’re most likely dead, sir. They were pulled under when the engine room began flooding. But that criminal didn’t escape, either. I had to get out of there quick. But regardless of their status, the ship is at least badly crippled, and it might be sinking. We need the designer to find out the truth. They both nod and run back up to the bridge, right past Money Hurricane, who is disoriented from his fall earlier. Money: Hey…! After thinking for a little bit, Money Hurricane begins following them. On the lowest passenger deck, Roy had been taking a nap when the shaking had awakened him. He groggily sits up and gets out of bed, when he is surprised by a freezing sensation. SPLASH! Chapter 10 Roy: What the hell?! Roy runs to the light switch and turns it on. A thin layer of water has developed on the floor of his cabin. He opens the door to the hallway and looks out, seeing that the water is coming from the forward end. Having felt the collision and realizing what has happened, he quickly gathers what he needs and dashes upstairs. Among the commotion, other passengers are also coming out of their cabins, and those on the lowest deck see a thin layer of water slowly advancing up the deck. Meanwhile, Porygonal, and the surviving crew members return to the bridge. Porygonal unfurls a giant map of the ship, showing her watertight compartments. Captain Lieto: So, are we badly damaged? Porygonal: I’m afraid so, captain. The forward three compartments have been punctured, to my knowledge. He gestures towards the diagram. Porygonal: In the last five minutes, the water has risen eight feet, and i’ve received note that water is infiltrating the lowest passenger decks. I don’t think there’s anything we can do. He takes a long breath. Porygonal: The Breeze is going to sink. We have two hours at most to get the passengers to safety, if that. He looks at the officers, who look like they’ve seen a ghost. Captain Lieto pauses, before speaking. Captain Lieto: Fourth Officer Hasselhoff, get the crew to prepare the lifeboats. Hasselhoff: Aye aye, sir. He leaves the room. On the lido deck, Bob almost loses his balance for seemingly no reason. Bob: What? Bob wanders up and down the deck, as he does so, Cooper walks up to him. Cooper: Bob, did you feel that? It feels like we’ve struck something. Bob: Yes, I did. The entire ship feels off balance now. I don’t know why though. The loud groaning of metal interrupts both of them, and the ship begins to vibrate violently. The ship has moved off the rocks and is over open waters again. No longer being supported by the rocks, the ship’s bow lurches downward slightly. Bob and Cooper watch as the water in the pool slams against the forward edge, dousing Hype, who had just come out on the pool deck. Hype: Hey Cooper, watch where you’re splashing! Hype laughs. Cooper: Hype, that wasn’t me. Something’s wrong with the ship. Hype continues laughing until the sound of metal groaning returns, silencing him. His expression becomes serious and he walks up to them. On the bridge, the officers are preparing to make the call. Porygonal: Sir, we’re listing two degrees forward. And I think we’re developing a list to starboard. It’s only one degree as of now, though. Captain Lieto: The sooner we evacuate the passengers, the better. Is it time we sound the abandon ship alarm? Porygonal: I think we should. Activate the alarm. Captain Lieto pushes the emergency alarm button, causing loud bells to start ringing all over the ship. It catches Prism by surprise, and he nearly falls down the stairs he was ascending. Prism: Heh, 2019 stair falling. Wait, no, that doesn’t sound right. Sad. Prism continues trying to think of random events as he makes his way upstairs. As he does, he runs into Roy. Prism: Roy, your pants are wet. Did you pee your pants? Roy: Honestly Prism, I wish. That would be a better outcome than the reality. There’s water flooding the lower decks of the ship. I think it’s damaged. Prism: 2019 Atlantic Breeze sinking. Roy: Prism, why. They run into Cooper, Hype, and Bob. Bob: Hey guys. Prism: Hi gamers. Roy: Hey. I think something is wrong with the ship. They continue walking as they discuss, and they enter the ship’s atrium. Porygonal walks in, with a glum look on his face. He gazes upon the beautiful, intricate designs, with the knowledge that it will all be gone in a few hours. Bob sees him and pulls him aside. Bob: Garfield, I know you saw the rocks. I want you to tell me the truth. Garfield brings him away from the others slowly. Garfield: The ship will sink. Bob: Are you sure? That sounds bad. Garfield: Yes, in no more than two hours. All of this will be gone. Tell who you need to, but don’t cause a panic. Before Bob can question him more, Porygonal walks away, towards the bridge. Where he rendevouzes with the Captain. Porygonal: Captain, I will help as much as I can to ensure everyone gets off safely. Captain Lieto: Are you sure? You don’t have any experience with launching boats, or the life jackets, or- Porygonal stops him. Porygonal: Sir, all you have is me and Hasselhoff. Us and you are the highest ranking folks on this ship. Now what do you say we take action to make sure this isn’t the next Titanic? After hesitating, the Captain nods. They both exit the room. TO BE CONTINUEDCategory:Hypothetical Stories Category:Porygonal